


A new arrangement

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arm pit worship, Bondage, Bottom Scott, Bottom Theo, Cum Eating, Dom Liam, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Fetish, Himbotheo, Kink, M/M, Milking, Multi, Piss Play, Scent Kink, Sex, Sub Scott, Sub Theo, Switch theo, Top Liam, Top Stiles, Top Theo, Watersports, ass eating, ass worship, fart play, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Theo has been getting his grades from his tutors... Now they want more from him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Theo has had an easy high school experience. He knew he would get anything he wanted because he was the best player in the football team. This meant that the administration needed Theo to have perfect grades, to showboat him around. To Set Theo as the false example for the school. 

So when his grade dropped the school saw no other option than to give him peer tutors, take home tests, and ignoring some perfect scores that he shouldn't have gotten. 

Only... Over time the pay wasn't good enough for the tutors. But Theo was able to accommodate to their needs. 

Scott did Theo's biology work. He was the last one to ask for more and Theo was more than open to give him what he wanted. Scott wanted more sex. Even though he was already regarded as the guy to try things with he still wanted more. Theo was certain he had a sex addiction of some sort but it wasn't his place to say anything. Besides, he got to Fuck McCall all the time, the only one who can do it without a condom too. Scott would moan and beg the entire time for Theo to do more, to tease his nipples or to slowly jerk his cock,Theo would just tell him to shut his mouth and pound harder, ever since the first time Scott came hands free and Theo had a pretty good orgasm most of the time. But Scott kept begging for more, for Theo to eat his ass, to objectify him. Theo simply didn't have the time and he didn't feel like sharing Scott. Jerking where countless guys and girls alike had jerked, Theo only kissed Scott once, and he felt dirty about it.

Next he needed help in history, only Liam Dunbar wasn't about to let Theo Fuck him as his extra payment. Luckily, theo had been playing with his hole since puberty started, the first time Liam fucked him he was shocked, it wasn't his first time, a senior during his freshman year took that along with some of Theo's innocence. But Liam had a way around him, he made sure that Theo felt amazing the whole time because it made him feel good. Liam said the best part was seeing Theo blissed out right after an orgasm, his body totally limp. Liam tells him hat he wants him to feel like that all the time. Ultimately Theo wondered who this was better for, him or Liam. Either way it was beneficial to the both of them. 

Finally stiles, he filled in all of Theo's other classes, which meant he got paid the most initially. He also was the first to come to Theo. The first time Theo was certain this kind of stuff only ended with him being murdered. But... It wasn't bad, stiles tied him to his bed. Legs stretched out, stiles only fingered him that day, Theo had admitted he was pretty much a Virgin. He told stiles everything and stiles said that he was going to take Theos virginity, that this time it was the right way of doing things. 

The first time Theo got fucked by stiles he felt... Better. His arms were tied to stiles bed and his legs were pressed up against his chest, stiles sweat dripped down onto him as stiles pounded Theo into oblivion, for his first time again... He had a really good time. Then stiles explained that some older guy would buy him anything he wanted, stiles then used a butt plug to keep Theo full while he slowly hand milked Theo for over an hour. Theo was shaking when he finally came. His whole body convulsed. It was his third orgasm that night. After stiles was sweet. Gave him water and helped him stretch, telling Theo that his work was done and all ready in his bag. Honestly Theo had forgotten that's why he was there. He forgets every time with stiles. 

They've had this arrangement for almost three years. No change, it was ordinary now. Only without Theos knowledge.... Things were about to have a dramatic change.


	2. A willing abduction

"Dude you got me an A!" Theo hugged stiles. Then he pulled away putting some of his excitement away "so uh... You said you'd do that thing if they believed your paper?" Stiles nodded letting a smirk spread out.

"Go and get ready on the shower" stiles fixed a piece of Theo's hair and Theo shivered. 

"Uh... I already did that at home"

"oh" stiles smiled. "Then everything's ready for you" theo nodded following stiles to his room. Theo saw the restraints and shivered again. He took off his shirt and shimmied out of the shorts wrapped around his thick thighs. Stiles was casually grabbing at Theo as he stripped. Massaging his back, grabbing Theo's pec and squeezing it. Slapping Theo's ass hard. "On the bed, underwear on" Theo nodded letting his hands leave his jockstrap. 

Theo was bound in a whole new way, the cuffs that stiles used often were just the start. Stiles used rope outlining some of Theo's assets. Finally clipping his thighs to a chest restraint, keeping his hole fully exposed, just how stiles liked it. Theo could already feel a heat building in his crotch. This position already associated with the best sex ever. 

Only... Stiles wasn't stripping, or getting any toys out. Theo tilted his head trying to speak into his gag, but the words were just a jumbled mess. Then Theo heard the door down the hallway slide Shut. The only thing that had held back Theo's screams of pleasure and pain, the door cut off a guest bedroom and stiles bedroom from the rest of the floor, pushing the noise farther away from stiles father. It essentially was stiles wing of the large house. 

The door slowly opened and Theo was shocked, Scott and Liam walked in. Both seemingly pissed. 

Theo tried to talk, how did they know eachother, how did they find out that he did things for all of them. How?

Stiles slowly started to get on the bed. Releasing Theos legs, he struggled but the three eventually got him spread eagle. He screamed out but that was met by stiles punching his groin, it wasn't as hard as he could have but it shut Theo up enough. 

"Now. You-" stiles hand poked theos chest. "Are going to listen up, okay?" Theo nodded. He was still terrified though. "Now I'm sure that have questions but let's us explain. The school realized awhile ago that your take home make ups were done by us, but it seems like lately you've been actually getting some passing grades on the first ones. Not nearly as good as they want but they decreased out pay by half" Theo looked confused. He didn't manage this stuff, and he didn't try in tests anymore. "Hey" stiles snapped bringing Theo back to his attention. "So two things, we want you to start bombing some stuff, show them that you need us-" Theo nodded "and we each want something more from our own personal arrangements" Theo froze. More? Theo as already whoring himself around for the three of them. It led to him not having any time to date. "Scott why don't you start" Scott nodded stepping forward. 

"I want you to do more than just Fuck me" stiles rolled his eyes stepping forward. 

"Scott's agreed to stop whoring himself out so much. You are going to be his main source of orgasms, you are going to eat his ass, jerk his dick while you Fuck him, tease his nips" stiles flicked Theo's nipple getting a groan."And you are going to have a better attitude towards him in general, got it" Theo's eyes went between Scott and stiles, Scott hopeful and stiles showing that he really didn't have a choice here. He nodded and Scott smiled. "Now Liam"

"I want you to be my cock slut, you do what I say, I get blow jobs whenever I want, I'm in charge now" Theo nodded again and then stiles leaned forward. 

"Now then, they are gunna head out and plan out when they want you to come over, while I go over what we're going to be doing a bit more in depth." Theo nodded and the other boys left. Stiles slowly took out Theo's dick slowly stoking it. "I saw how hard you were getting when they said those things. You are such a slut." Stiles laughed."Good news is you are my slut." Theo nodded."When you are with them you will fulfill their needs but you always are coming back to me now." Theo nodded again."And to make things a bit more fun, you and I are going to be dating in the public eye, and maybe it will become real one day. But-" stiles slowly sped up."You are my sub now, I'm your dominant, you respect me, you submit to me, you obey my orders, you ask permission before you jerk this fat cock off. You don't get to Control yourself anymore." Theo huffed as he got closer and closer, then stiles hand was gone. He whined and stiles slowly worked a finger in Theo's ass."I think this is going to be fun. I know you better than anyone else and I know what to do and what not to do. I know what drives you wild, and maybe. If you behave and are a good submissive to me. You can cum" stiles hand left Theo's dick again and he whined. "Understood?" Theo nodded furiously. 

"Pl-eas" Theo tried to beg through the thick ball gag. 

"You going to behave?" Theo nodded again."Your my slave?" Theo nodded again."You going to be a well behaved dumb ass boyfriend?" Theo nodded Cumming in stiles hand. "I Never said you could do that" he slowly licked up the load. "But I'll give you a bit of a pass." Stiles was still stroking his dick. Now sending Theo into a struggle. "I'll just play with this and we can try another round of edging practice" Theo threw his head back into the pillow his head was screaming for relief. He knew he wasn't getting any though. Stiles stroked Theo for over two hours when he finally got the boys attention again. "You wanna cum?" Theo nodded."I'll give you an option, cum now, or, I could put this in some chasity, give keys to Scott and Liam too, and I could Fuck you through another few orgasms." Theos head fell back. Stiles removed the gag lifting Theos head up.

"Fuck common stiles please, let me cum and then put the cage on and Fuck me, I just need to feel my dick shoot"

"Nope either you cum from my dick destroying your ass over and over again or a quick possibly ruined orgasm." Theo shivered, he hated ruined orgasms. They made him physically a diffrent person. "You have until you reach the next edge" stiles stroked Theo slowly, the issue was he was already very close. Stiles hand left except a his pointer finger on the tip of Theo's dick. "Decision?"

"Fuck me please" Theo looked in some horror as stiles smiled. He stood and stripped and got over Theo. Adjusting his legs back. Once stiles was in they're usual position he started pounding away. Theo had the first spurt of cum hit his tongue, it was only the first of many micro orgasms he got. They weren't body shaking but he felt a glimpse of the full release. By the time stiles came Theo had dripped cum all over himself. He get weirdly energized too. 

"I think you broke me" stiles slowly let Theo's legs down but didn't fully untie him. "Common please stiles I'm tired"

"one more thing, clean my cum off." Theo nodded licking up stiles cum from his dick and eventually taking the half hard cock down to the base. "One more thing" stiles smirked and Theo looked up confused, then he tasted piss. He struggled but stiles dick slid too far back. Stiles took a full piss in Theos mouth and finally got off him. 

"What the Fuck!" 

"You are my slave... I told you that. You do whatever I want. No more saying no from you. Besides. That got you rock hard" Theos eyes went down to his dick straining. 

"I'm a fucking pervert"

"No-" stiles grabbed Theos face." You are kinky. There's nothing wrong with it" Theo let stiles move his head in a nodding motion. "I'm sure you'd get hard from a lot of the things I plan to do with you" stiles winked.


	3. A new reality

Theo got home and passed out, cum leaked out of his ass overnight and he woke up with stiles load all over his shorts. His ass was sore and his lips still tasted like stiles piss and dick. The thought made Theos cock stir, which quickly made Theo remember his cock being locked in a soft plastic cage. At first he thought he could get a little hard but the plastic held his dick firmly. He sighed getting into the bathroom. He enough time to not look like a slut at school. 

Stiles woke up sending Theo a new schedule. He'd meet with stiles Monday and Saturdays, which meant he had to come over again tonight, Liam Wednesday and Scott Friday. He got back an okay from Theo and stiles got on with his day thinking of what he wanted to buy. 

When Theo parked at school he saw stiles waiting by the door Theo would go through. Theo got out and walked up to him. 

"so we're together?"

"Yeah" stiles smirked. "You like my brains I like being the smart one. Figure I keep it simple, now you have a history test today and we want our pay increase right?"

"Yeah..." Stiles nodded. 

"Good. Now if you get bellow a 70 you get the take home test. And if you get above a 70 I'm going to not let you cum for weeks"

"this seems like the opposite of tutoring." Theo bit his lip."Also... How am I supposed to change, shower in this thing" Theo grabbed his bulge seeing how horny it made him. "Fuck" Theo turned to the wall. "Also I can get hard, but like just some of my shaft, it hurts"

"Well, if anyone asks say you had a sex addiction. That I'm helping you curve it with this" Theo rolled his eyes.

"You and the other two probably gave me a sex addiction."

"True" stiles smirked getting closer. "So as your supportive boyfriend I'll be at your practice and then after we can go have some fun" stiles smirked petting Theos ass. "Wish it was the weekend, I wanna see how long it takes to Fuck you until you can't talk anymore."

"what?" Theo turned. 

"I get off on holding back my orgasm. Usually if I'm jerking off I just don't cum. Eventually I get satisfied enough and stop. Same applies to fucking you" he licked his lips resting his hand on Theos arms. "Can't wait to feel you all pumped up after practice. Also don't shower, when you get to my place clean out and leave everything else"

"I'll stink" Theo brought his brows together. 

"Yeah... I like that too" stiles patted Theos shoulders. "Try and get rid of your deoderent in the sink. Smells so... Boring" Theo was left following his boyfriend through the halls. And then he had to kiss stiles before he went to class. It was embarrassing but people oddly complimented him. Told him that stiles was a catch. Although there were people who thought that stiles was too smart for Theo as well.

Theo ignored them. Instead trying to focus on his history test. He purposefully left some questions wrong. Knowing if he gave any thought to the night he and stiles would have he'd be in pain. 

At lunch he was pulled aside by his teacher. Being told that a 50 wasn't good enough. Then he was given his make up quiz being told to put his at home work into it... He sat next to stiles and slid the paper across to Liam. 

"So you three going to be all buddy buddy talking about me now?"

"Ya know Scott and I have been friends for years right? And Liam seemingly has a better attitude than you. Besides, boyfriend, your sitting with me now."

"Fine" Theo eyes drifted over to Scott who was biting his lip. "What?" 

"Uh... I want you to take care of something when your done"

"take care of what?"

"Ummm.... Eat me out in the bathroom"

"what?"

"Your doing it" stiles hand was squeezing Theo. "Scott has a sweaty ass from gym and your going to get rid of that sweat. Understood"

"Yeah"

"say yes sir."

"Yes sir"

"I'll take a blow job while your doing stuff" Liam smirked and Theo nodded again hiding the blush on his face. Stiles leaned in.

"And i have to take a piss" Theo shook his head. 

"Common that's... Wrong"

"are you scared you'll get too hard?"

"No" Theo kept his eyes down. 

"I'll ask you again when I send them out of the bathroom" stiles chuckled and Theo ate his lunch.

After lunch Theo was brought to the locker room. Scott pulled down his shorts and presented his ass. 

"How many guys have done this?"

"Uh like five. Two of them said they wouldn't forget the stink for the rest of their lives." Scott chuckled. Theo leaned in and was hit by it. Scott's ass smelt like... Well ass. It was musky and he clearly sweat alot. Theo leaned in closer licking Scott's hole. The sweat wasn't bad. But the smell was doing something... Theo didn't like it. But now he does. 

"You can do better than that" stiles shoved Theos nose into Scott's hole. Theo knew Scott was loose but his hole opened around Theos nose. Forcing Theo to smell Scott's ass. Then, Scott farted. Theo pulled back disgusted. Then he leaned over to his side in pain. 

"Why did that get me hard"

"your more kinky than I thought" Theo looked up at stiles smiling. Then walking off through the lockers. Theo looked back at Scott's ass. He leaned back in licking it again. This time finding some enjoyment from it. Scott blasted another fart and this time Liam held Theos head in the cloud of stench. Theo groaned as his cage gave him no room to stretch. "Let me see if this works." Theo was pulled out of the ass but a cleat was put on his face. Theo held out but stiles was clearly impatient. His foot readied to hit Theos sack. So he took a breath. He scrunched up his brows. They were his cleats.

"what did you do to me" The shoe was pulled away and stiles shrugged. 

"Nothing. Besides bring out a possibly repressed kinky side of you. Now I can still see sweat on Scott's ass and you have Liam and I still to serve before lunch is over" 

Theo turned back licking up the sweat and enduring the farts Scott gave him. Eventually he was pulled back and liams dick was shoved down his throat. Choking him instantly. 

"He isn't much of a cock sucker" Liam looked to stiles. Stiles simply pushed Theos head down more. Getting him to gag again. 

"He's used to sucking me off. I have a skinny dick. You aren't that good at sucking off thicker guys are you" stiles chuckled pulling Theo off of liams dick "is that it?"

"He's clogging my throat so much" Theo was in a daze. 

"Look at that cock sucker trance. Just focus on sucking him" Theo was shoved balls deep. Getting wafts of liams untrimmed pubes filling his nose.

Eventually Liam held his head down Cumming in his throat. He was lifted off and got a light slap on his now red cheeks and the two boys left Theo alone with stiles. 

"Common, I gotta piss"

"Please no" Theo turned. "My dick feels like it's being mashed into the cage"

"and?"

"And when I tasted your piss on my lips this morning it got me so hard"

"that's a nice thought, but you are still drinking it" Theo held his head low and stiles held his neck. "We've put you though a lot in the past few hours, and I'm not going easy on you tonight either. So, drink my piss and I'll consider getting you a slightly larger cage" Theo nodded feeling stiles hand comb through his hair. "But only if you drink my piss." Theo shifted kneeling infront of stiles, letting him place his dick in Theos mouth, the piss started and stopped in smaller bursts, Theo was able to handle it pretty well. Sucking down the piss and feeling his groin swell even more. Eventually stiles pulled back. Petting Theos face. "Clean yourself up and maybe chew some gum or something... You smell like cum ass and piss."

"Yes sir"


End file.
